1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an anti-malware device, a server, and a method of matching malware patterns, and more particularly, to an anti-malware device, a server, and a method of matching malware patterns capable of minimizing hash collisions in virus pattern matching.
2. Description of the Related Art
Malware is software designed to harm a computer system, such as computer viruses, Trojan horses, malicious codes, and the like. Attention is needed for malware since undesired software is installed and a system can be hijacked only by clicking a link or an image of a famous search page, unlike a conventional concept that an attached file is opened or software is downloaded and installed.
Less emphasis is placed on an operating system and a file system than on a computer, and importance of used data is relatively low, and thus mobile viruses on a wireless communication system are not greatly recognized up to now.
However, as hardware of a mobile terminal becomes high-ranking, and application programs executed therein become various and complex, it is highly possible malware that has attacked a computer may also cause a serious damage to the mobile terminal. In particular, as a wireless mobile Internet service such as WiBro tends to spread, mobile malware that attacks vulnerabilities of a service and a portable terminal application program such as Bluetooth, a multimedia messaging system (MMS), etc. appears, in addition to malware that attacks a vulnerability of a computer application program. These various mobile malware may cause serious damages of inducing a malfunction of a portable terminal, deleting data, or leaking out user private information.